Once Upon a Twilight
by Narissa Adams
Summary: Twilight fan fiction. This takes place in the general time area of book three. EdwardxAlaina NediaxJacob. Nedia and Alaina are fan made characters.
1. Take Off

The warm night breeze was gently hitting Alaina's face as she walked towards the aircraft that would carry her from Dallas, TX to Forks, WA. She had not farewells to give since she had no family here. It was just her this time. She looked around in the darkness, but she saw no sign of the person she would be traveling with.

Climbing the stairs silently she then crossed into the plane and blinked her eyes at the change in light. The plane was surprisingly full for such a late night flight, but she shrugged as she walked her way closer to the front to where the first class section was located. She walked over to a reclining seat in the far corner and set her messenger bag to the floor. She pulled out her notebook from the bag and began scribbling down notes.

"Nedia where are you…" She said so quietly no one could even tell she had spoken a word. She was beginng to give up hope when she herd familiar foot steps falling quickly from behind her. She looked up smiling to see Nedia running down the aile towards the her and taking her seat next to Alaina.

"Sorry I'm late. I was saying goodbye." Nedia said as she plopped down in the seat looking at her with worried eyes.

"It's fine. At least you didn't miss the flight. I would hate to have to run us all the way to Washington state with you on my back. I could handle it, but I really don't want to." She said smiling. "I'm glad I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone. You're the only person I would have to say farwell to, but I don't see that happening."

Alaina looked over to the stewardess when she walked to the front of the department and started the routine flight safty nonsense. Alaina found herself not listening to the words of the woman but turning her attention back to Nedia as the stewardess walked to the cockpit and gave the captain the clearing to take off then headed to the second class area. Alaina looked to Nedia smiling slightly.

"Is this you're first flight?" She asked Nedia with a normal tone and tucking her silver blonde hair behind her ears, noticing her worried expression.

"Ya im kind of nervous." Nedia replied with a shaky voice.

"There's no point in being nervous. If the plane crashes I'll just kick out the door, wait until we're close to the ground, then we'll stumble around like we're the luckiest survivors." She said laughing.

As the plane made it's way down the runway Alaina looked to her friend. "It will be fine. I promise okay?" She said to Nedia with a rare warm smile.

Nedia nodded still looking a bit nervous, but she also felt a little reasured. Nedia slept for most of the flight with Alaina watching her silently, a small laugh escaping her mouth when Nedia would make noises or say something in her slumber. It was when she started wispering the word mother sadly that Alaina would frown and stroked Nedia's hair gently.

Alaina looked out the window sighing to herself as the couple of hours passed and the airplane started to touch down in Forks, WA. She nudged Nedia's shoulder lightly to awaken her watching as Nedia looked up at her blinking tiredly. Nedia stretched her arms above her head and yawned with a smile.

"Now was that so bad?" Alaina asked her laughing a bit as she stood up. Nedia shrugged smiling and stood also. Alaina grabbed her messenger bag from the floor and pulled out her cell phone looking at the time. "It's midnight. That's perfect." Alaina said as they walked down the stairs and to the terminal. They stopped at the airport exit and Alaina looked to Nedia.

"Is your cousin coming soon? Or should she already be here?" Alaina asked her softly.

Nedia looked at her and nodded. "She said that she should be here by elven thirty so im assuming shes here somewhere."

Alaina smiled nodding and began to look around. "Do you see her?" she questioned.

Nedia looked around a bit then a wide grin stretched across her face when she saw her cousin. "There she is!" she pointed and started to run in the direction she indicated.

Alaina easily kept up with her having to slow her self down so she wouldn't appear to be going unnaturally fast, but she stopped suddenly when a man with black hair stepped out of the car to stand next to Nedia's cousin. She saw him whisper something in the others ear and glared at Alaina. She walked up to stand near Nedia trying to keep from running in the other direction from the stench of the werewolf infront of her.

Nedia hugged her cousin tightly then looked back at Alaina. "Alaina this is Emma. Emma, Alaina. Easy." She said smiling. "But Emma who's your friend?" She asked looking at the man who stepped from the back seat.

Emma smiled at her cousin widely then nodded to Alaina with a tense look. "His name is Jacob Black. He's one of the guys that lives with us on the reservation. But I'm afraid we only have room for one person extra at the house." She said quietly.

Nedia's expression fell as she looked at the car then to Alaina. "are you sure you can't squeeze in one more person?" she asked. Emma shook her head slowly then stared at Alaina coldly. Tears brimmed in Nedia's eyes as she threw her arms around Alaina. "I'm going to miss you Alaina. I don't want us to be away from eachother."

"I'll see you around town. And you can call or text me. It's not so bad. I'm not sure if I could handle being around a lot of people anyway." Alaina said shaking her head. Alaina hugged Nedia and smiled. "Don't worry."

Alaina looked to the other two then started to walk torwards the parking garage to the air port. She picked up the keys to her Volvo and looked back to Nedia then climbed into the car and drove off quickly. She kept driving until she saw a familiar face drive by her . The car stopped suddenly and backed up on the empty highway. She pushed the button to roll down her window and she smiled. "Carlisle." She said looking at the older vampire beside of her.

"Alaina. It's been too long. What are you doing in this small town?" He asked her.

"Just visiting with a friend. Is there any way I can stay with you for a bit? Her family is sort of a part of the reservation." She told him with a small smile.

"Oh. That does pose a problem. Of course you can stay with my family and I. Just follow me. I'm heading back home anyway." Carlisle said with a welcoming expression.

Alaina turned the car around and followed him to a more secluded part of the city where the trees grew thick and the road changed to be a bit rougher. She drove the car to to the empty spot in the garage and stepped out taking a quick look at her surroundings. She followed Carlisle into the house and stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face infront of her. His golden eyes stared back at her as she met his gaze. "Edward..." She said quietly.

~End~

Notes: Yes Alaina is a vampire. We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Duh. I wish. And we would really love you all to review our story. This first chapter is not completely done but we wish to know if we need to change anything or fix anything. And we really want to know what you think. Please leave a review and thank you for reading!


	2. Drama?

+CHAPTER TWO+

Nedia watched till Alaina's car was out of sight till she turned back to her cousin. Emma smiled and opened the passenger door for Nedia. "I hope you like it here Nedia. I'm sorry about your mother...."

Nedia raised her hand closing her eyes. "Its fine ok. I don't wanna talk about it." Nedia intervened. She came here to get away from it all not to be constently reminded. She got in the car and buckled her seat belt. Nedia felt the car bounch as Jacob got into the other side of the passenger seat. She smiled at him warmly and felt confused when he nodded curtly, turned his head away, pressed himself against the car door and rolled down the window.

She decided to pay no mind and turned her attention toward the front seat. Her cousin was in the front passenger seat and a guy she didn't know was in the drivers seat. He turned and smiled at her. "Hi...Nedia, right? I'm Dante, Emma's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you and about your..." Emma smacked him across the arm before he could finish and gave him a look shaking her head. He mouthed what looked like the word sorry and started the car.

Nedia laughed to herself and went back to looking out her window as they drove away. It was only five minuets before she got bored of listening to Emma and her boyfriend discuss things and turned to Jacob. His head was almost completely stuck out the window. She raised an eyebrow and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned his head to her.

"Ya?" He asked. "Is there something wrong. Do you feel sick or something?" Nedia replied. He shook his head "Its nothing." He slowly backed off the door and rolled the window halfway up. Five more minuets passed before boredom struck home again.

After they finally made it to the reservation and they all climbed out of the car. Nedia was glad to be able to walk around a bit from the long plane ride and being inside the car. She followed Emma into the house and watched Jacob as he stared at her with a look like she had some sort of disease. "Does he have a problem with me?" She asked Emma quietly.

"No hun, I'm sure he'll be better when you go upstairs and take a nice shower I'm sure." Emma told her with a soft smile.

"Okay. What would a shower have to do with him giving me weird looks?" She asked questioningly.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just saying that it will give him time to calm down a bit. He's had a long day." Emma said quickly.

Nedia shrugged and took her things upstairs with Dante's help. Her room was simple in the appearance. There was a twin sized bed, a oak dresser, and a window looking out into the distance. She could always make it look more like her later on when she had time. She yawned as she went into the bathroom and started the water for her shower and grabbed her shower bag from the bed.

After awhile she got dressed and headed down stairs feeling relaxed and refreshed. She ran her fingers through her soft pink hair and sighed. She looked at her cousin and smiled then sat on the couch next to her. Jacob perked up and looked at her.

"Feel better now?" Emma asked with a smile.

"A lot better thank you." Nedia replied now feeling a bit awkward.

"Well after you get some sleep and get a good breakfast I can give you a tour around the area. It may not seem like much, but there are a lot of sites around here." Jacob said to her with a friendly smile.

"Thanks. I gues that means I'll go ahead and sleep then. I'll see you all later." She said to everyone before heading back upstairs and climbing into bed. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep in her new room.

~*~*~*~

Alaina looked down to the floor briefly then back to Edwards golden eyes. He shook his head then he was gone in a second. She closed her eyes and looked to Carlisle with a small smile. "Someone's glad to see me." She said with a small shake of her head.

"I guess he still has some feelings from the past in the present dear Alaina. Even though he's found Bella, he must have some feeling for you if he took off like that." Carlisle said sighing. "I suppose it's natural though. You did leave quite suddenly."

"I had no real choice. With the Volturi and other things going on. I couldn't stay with your family any longer. I...I really did love him Carlisle." She said quietly.

"Well matters of the heart are best to be told to the people they concerning. Just be careful. You know how he is."

"I know. Wonder if I can still keep up with him now." Alaina said with a small sound.

"Follow his sent. I know you haven't forgotten that smell." Carlisle said with a nod.

Alaina walked out the door and quickly found Edwards sent, she started running and inside of five minutes she found Edward sitting in a clearing just outside the city. The trees thick around them. She watched him for a moment as he looked up towards the sky and then looked in her direction with a smirk.

"I suppose you want to talk then?" He asked her as she approached him.

"Pretty much. Edward just know. I didn't leave because I wanted to. I only left because I had to. I know you've found a new girl, but I also know that you still feel something for me." Alaina said without much of a breath.

"How do you know I still have some feelings for you? For all you know Bella could have erased every little thing I ever felt for you Alaina." He said standing up with only a foot of space between them.

"I know because you wouldn't have left like that when you saw me. You wouldn't have come here to get away from me." She said staring into his eyes. His perfect eyes, they always trapped her gaze, always kept her from thinking about anything but him. She didn't need to feel these things again. She didn't want to make him feel the same feelings again.

"Well. You were my first love Alaina. I can't stop every feeling I had for you. There's no way that can happen. But Bella is my present. She's my future. I can't deny that either." He said while looking down at her.

He could feel his hand moving up to her face, but stopped himself silently. Bella was what he needed to think about. Bella was all he wanted, all he needed. Alaina was out of his life a long time ago and there was no going back. He needed to see Bella, just to remind himself of what he had at the moment. But when he looked into Alaina's eyes he couldn't really think straight. He closed the distance between them and moved his head closer to hers.

When Alaina felt his lips meet hers, she froze in her place. Every nerve in her body felt like hot lightning was racing through it. She felt his hands on both sides of her face and pressed her body against him. She had one hand holding the back of his head and the other on his arm. To feel the perfection of their body's together was something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

After what seemed to be a lifetime he pulled away and turned his back on her. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a lour roar. She winced from being not but a few feet from him and then she watched him race away from her. She stood there as the wind blew her long hair around her and from her lonely eyes you could see confusion and sadness. She found herself running back to the house with such an intense speed. Everything moving in a blur around her, the colours blending and fading. When she reached the house she jumped to the guest room balcony and walked to the middle of the room and laid there staring at the ceiling until her phone buzzed from a text message.

_Good morning sleepy head! _It read from Nedia.

_Do I really have to tell you I'm never tired and I don't sleep over and over again?_

_No but i like saying it. Don't ruin the good mood._

_Sorry. Just a lot going on_

_I'm sure. Where are you staying_

_With some old friends. I guess I'm lucky I found them._

_That's good. Well I'm about to get a tour of everything. I'll talk to you later._

_Bye._

_~*~*~*~_

Nedia closed her phone after she read Alaina's last message and looked up. "So Jacob I herd you built this rabbit yourself." she said with a smile.

A wide grin stretched across Jacob's face as he patted the dash board. "Yep, I built her all by myself." he told her proudly. Nedia smiled at him. "It sounds great. Was it hard to do?" She asked.

Jacob shrugged "Some parts were, some parts weren't." He replied quietly. Nedia frowned when she saw him get what looked to be uncomfortable. They drove on in silence before they passed what looked like a school.

"That's the reservations school. You can enroll there once the new school year starts." He said as Nedia nodded and things went quiet again.

They saw a couple of interesting places but her favorite thing came last: the beach. She remembered playing here as a young child with her cousin. Once they parked Nedia jumped out and ran out onto the sand. The feel of the sand between her toes made her smile. She ran to the edge of the water and let the water wash around her feet.

After a few minuets Nedia turned to see Jacob building a beach fire. She walked up next to him, sat down on the sand and stared at the colorful flames as they lept around the wood. Jacob sat on the other side of the fire and watched the fire as well. The sun was beginning to set and the cold air was setting in. Nedia edged closer to the flames and looked up at Jacob. He didn't seem affected by the cold at all, in fact he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Aren't you cold?" Nedia asked. Jacob looked up suddenly as if he had been shaken out of a trance. "huh? Oh no I'm fine." He replied quietly.

Nedia watched as he looked back at the fire with sad eyes. She got up and walked around to sit next to him. He didnt look like he noticed at all. "Is something wrong Jacob?"

Jacob turned his head slowly and stared right into Nedia's eyes. She stared back into them unmoving. After a few minuets Jacob sighed and shook his head looking away.

Confusion shook Nedia. Why did he always look away from her. She could feel the anger building up. She stood up suddenly and glared down at him. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You know ever sense i got here you seem to be disturbed by my presence. Did I do something wrong?" Nedia tried to stay calm but she could here her voice build up. Jacob stood as well and looked down at her. _Wow he's tall_. She thought to herself.

"Nothing your aware of." He told her turning away.

That was it. Nedia exploded. She ran in front of him glaring with all she had then shouted "That's not fair! I didn't do anything that I can think of and your judging me for it! Tell me what I did Jacob so I can know not to do it again!" Jacob looked at her with surprise before his expresion went blank.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Look it's getting late. We should head back."

Nedia puffed out and plopped her butt on the sand. Jacob just stared. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere till I know what it was that I did." She replied. Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Your not serious." He said blankly. "Does it look like im kidding?" Nedia asked returning his blank stare. Jacob sighed and walked up next to her.

"Your making me do this you know." He told her before scooping her up off the ground and placing her over his shoulder. "Let me down you ogre! Now!!" Nedia shouted as she hit his back with her clinched fists.

He just kept walking unaffected by her feeble attempts of escape, he only snickered at her comment. "Not even close." Jacob said in a low voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nedia asked.

"Oh nothing." she could here the smile in his voice. When they got to the car he placed Nedia on the ground and opened the door.

"No." She said with a voice of finality.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way. Your choice." Jacob told her with a serious look on his face.

"Your not the boss of me Jacob. I can do what I want. That's why its called a 'free' country." Nedia started walking away then she was stopped by a huge hot hand grabbing her upper arm. She struggled against him with no avail. There was no breaking the boys grip. She glared up at him and he glared back.

"I wish Alaina was here. At least she knows what manners are."

Jacob deepened his glare. "You don't know what your saying." He said flatly.

Confusion rose up inside of Nedia again. What could be possibly mean. He knows nothing about Alaina what could he have against her. That's when it hit her. "Your mad because of her aren't you. Because I'm her friend." Nedia knew it was true the moment she said it because Jacobs flinched. "What has she ever done to you! She hasn't even spoken a work to you!" Nedia shouted. This was too much. She noticed that Jacob was beginning to shake with anger. He released Nedia and backed away.

"Shes done nothing to me." He said in a low voice.

"Then what?!" Nedia was tired of this. He had no right to hate Alaina.

"I cant tell you!" Jacob shouted back. He started shaking more.

"Why not! Come on it can't be that bad! Out with it already!" Nedia shouted back.

"Because shes a leech!" Jacob suddenly shouted out.

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he stared at her. Nedia was speechless. How could he possibly know that Alaina was a vampire. "How did you...?" She began to ask but stopped. She didnt think she wanted to know. Jacob suddenly looked confused.

"You knew?" He asked. His glare returned, directed at her once more.

"What? whats so wrong with being a vampires friend?" Neida asked.

"Must be a new trend or something." Jacob said seemingly to himself.

Nedia looked at him with a raised eyebrow then spoke, "Alaina would never hurt anyone. She's not like other vampires." Nedia said.

"Ya. I know." Jacob replied, "I just seem to have a hard time accepting that fact."

"What is your issue with vampires anyway? Did a they do something to your friends or family?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Then what? As far as I see it there is no reason for you to hate her."

Jacob looked down then began to shake again. Why did he do that anyway.

"I just do Ok?"

"Well that's just stupid Jacob. You know that right."

Something happened just then, something that took her completely by surprise. One moment she was looking at Jacob the next moment a loud ripping noise sounded through the air and in a flash she was gazing at a russet wolf bigger then a horse. Nedia's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Was Jacob....a werewolf?!? The wolf looked at her with eyes full of sorrow and pain. Nedia inhaled quickly.

"Well that would explain why you hate her." She muttered slightly to herself.

The wolf cocked his head as confusion filled its eyes. Nedia looked at it and smiled. "I'm not afraid of you, Jacob. When I found out about vampires I sort of assumed that werewolves existed too. You should have just told me." The wolfs mouth curved up and it ran into the woods. Nedia stood there staring blankly when she herd Jacobs voice.

"Could you get me the blanket from the backseat?" Nedia was confused for a moment then then understood and ran to the vehicle, grabbed the blanket, and ran over to the forest. She set it down and turned away. She didn't hear a thing until Jacob told her it was fine to turn around to him. Jacob had the blanket tightly tucked around his waist. He had it folded up so that it wouldn't drag the ground.

"So. You're not scared huh?" Jacob asked rubbing his head. Nedia smiled and shook her head. Jacob smiled. "Sorry about all that I'm just not allowed to tell anyone about the secret is all. It's basically a law." He explained.

"it's ok. I understand." Nedia replied.

Jacob nodded then looked serious again. "You wont tell anyone will you?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Nedia was kind of surprised he asked.

"Ok I'm sorry I was just making sure. Now what do you say we head on home now?" Nedia nodded and started making her way for the car with Jacob following her. But Nedia suddenly found herself falling forward and before she hit the ground she felt a strong arm wrap around her midriff. She turned her head to thank Jacob when she saw the last thing she expected to see.

-------------

Jacob saw her trip and acted quickly. Maybe too quickly he thought to himself as he caught her and was about to lay her on the ground when the blanket dropped form his waist. He was moving to recover the blanket to his waist before Nedia could see, but was too late. He heard her let out a small cry of shock and when he looked to her he could see her face was blood red. Jacob felt the the blood rushing to his face. She suddenly jumped up out of his arm and fell back on her haunches. Too quickly he reacted again. He rushed forward to try to and keep her from meeting this ground, but when he saw it was too late he tried stopping himself he fell over in the process. Right on top of Nedia.

-------------

Nedia felt herself fall back as Jacob landed on top of her. With a woosh her breath left her lungs. She opened her eyes to see Jacobs face inches from hers. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Jacob opened his eyes and they met hers. His face turned red and he jumped off of her. He had the blanket on in seconds and was in the rabbit just as fast. Nedia got up and slowly walked over and got in as well. Nothing was said as they drove back to Emma's house.

((Please review and tell us what you think! Make it a good one too, as in longish haha. We really want to know what you think people! So we can write more!)


	3. Race!

~*CHAPTER THREE*~

Alaina sat up and looked at the huge pile of books in the corner of her room with a wondering gaze. She knew that she didn't bring any books from home and that she wasn't really into reading anything besides poetry lately. She shrugged assuming that the Cullen's just placed them in here for guests, but she thought it didn't really matter as she looked out the open sliding glass door and jumped when Alice Cullen jumped through her door from outside.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I guess you should have been paying more attention now shouldn't you?" Alice asked her with a smile.

"Alice. You didn't frighten me." Alaina said with a sigh as she stood up.

"You keep telling yourself that and I won't comment." She said with a wink then continued, "So you talked to Edward didn't you."

"Yes I did. And I would rather not talk about it, thank you."

"Then just listen. Okay so I saw this whole thing coming. I knew that you would return and that Edward wouldn't take it the best of ways. Somehow I managed to keep that from him to. That was the hard part. And now that he has Bella that's all he's really interested in protecting, so that's all he wants out of my visions is about Bella and our family. What I saw this morning is what really threw me off. I can't believe he actually kissed you. I thought that Bella would be all the man thought about, but you really know how to mess his emotions up don't you? I suppose the point I'm trying to get across is that right now I can't see anything about Bella, Edward, or you being together. I can see visions for you three separately, but I suppose no one is for sure on where the future is going to lead right now." Alice finished finally and looked at Alaina.

"Thanks for sharing Alice, but I'm pretty sure that Edward will stay with Bella unless something happens to her."

"That's another thing. I think the werewolves have something to do with her future specifically. I try and focus on her more and more, but the visions keep getting blurry. Something bag is going to happen to her and it's going to involve them somehow. She may end up dying Alaina."

"That's not really my problem. I don't even know this Bella everyone is talking about. All I know is that what I felt for Edward is my business and the emotions I have right now are the same." She said with a sigh that had a small sound of sadness.

"So you do have emotions for him?"

"Alice. He can read our minds. I don't really feel like him over hearing you thinking about my emotions."

"Suit yourself. The guys are going hunting in an hour and I can tell you need to feed. Go with them please?" Alice asked with a wink.

Alaina nodded to Alice and gave her a strange look when Alice winked at her. "What was that for?" She asked, but before she could get the last word out Alice was out of the room and down the hall. "Stupid vampire speed." She said in a half muttering tone.

"I heard that!" Alice said laughing.

"Maybe you can hear me asking for clothes too." Alaina said with a smile.

"Oh! Yes! Come with me!" She said running to Alaina and took her to her room. "Hmm. You're going hunting..So nothing too fancy. How about this?" Alice asked her holding up a dark blue shirt with a light blue rose on the bottom right corner.

"That will do perfectly." Alaina said taking the shirt from Alice and quickly changing. She looked down and shrugged. "Perfect fit. Thanks Alice. I just don't have any regular clothes. I figured I would go shopping tomorrow."

"Alaina you have to let me take you shopping. I'm taking Bella, but I'm sure you won't mind!" Alice said looking excited.

"Fine you can take me shopping, but I choose my own clothes okay?" She asked looking at her warningly.

"Fine. Gosh you're just as fussy as Bella." Alice said rolling her eyes slightly.

Alaina walked out of Alice's room and started down the stairs seeing Carlisle stepping out of the Library doorway. She moved quickly down the stairs and stepped up beside him.

"Excuse me Carlisle?" Alaina asked in a small voice.

"Yes Alaina?"

"Alice mentioned that you and the guys were going hunting and I-"

"Yes you can come. You need to feed. When was the last time you hunted?"

"I think a few days ago…" She said sighing.

"You need to keep up your diet better than that Alaina. You know better than to do that."

"Yes Carlisle. I know I shouldn't but I had no real choice. There was a lot going on." She said with a small smile.

"Be ready in ten minutes. We're leaving a bit early. It's hard enough to get Edward to leave Bella this amount of time." He said shaking his head.

"I'm ready just let me know when it's time to leave." She said as she walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the table staring out the window.

Not really wanting to move she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Edward. She closed her eyes and turned back around to look back out the window with a loud sigh. He just stood there as if he was trying to think of something to say or to process her thoughts. She turned around in the stool to stare back at him, her expression emotionless. She knew they could do this for hours, but she heard Carlisle's voice ring out in the distance. Edward let out a small sound of frustration and Alaina picked up her bag as all the guys rushed out the door and to the jeep.

By courtesy of the other guys and a stern look from Carlisle, she was allowed to have the front seat instead of Jasper. She climbed in and looked out the passenger side window seeing Alice winking at her. What is up with her lately…Alaina thought with a small sigh.

"She knows something and won't tell me what it is." Edward said shaking his head slightly.

Carlisle started the Jeep and took off down the driveway in silence. She didn't think there was really anything that would be said. She would have rather gone with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, but they had gone the day before she arrived in Forks. She found herself zoning out and didn't' come out of her trance till the vehicle stopped at the edge of the woods three hours from the city.

They all climbed out of the car and stood around for a moment before looking at Carlisle. He looked up and then to the all and shrugged.

"Be back at eight pm is good for me. Watch for humans just in case and be on-time this time alright?" He asked looking at Edward.

"What? It was Emmett's fault. He made a challenge and I took it." Edward said shrugging.

"Just be on time." Carlisle said in a deep tone.

Everyone nodded including Alaina and they all took off at an intense speed in the same direction, everyone but Carlisle. He went his own way as usual. Alaina looked beside her to Jasper then to Emmett.

"You've gotten faster haven't you Alaina." Jasper said laughing a bit.

"You can say that." She replied with a grin.

"She may have gotten faster, but she'll never beat me." Edward said in an almost growl.

"Edward. I'll bet she can." Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

"You're so on!" Alaina yelled as she increased her speed and took off ahead of the three guys.

"Oh she cheats now!" Jasper said with a laugh.

"She won't win." Edward said as he started to close in behind Alaina.

She was looking around trying to figure out if she would make a turn or just keep going straight, but she was surprised to see Edward jumping over her and landing feet in front of her. She growled slightly and tried to push herself further until he vanished. She slowed down a little bit to look around, but did not see him anywhere near herself.

"Do you enjoy messing with my emotions?" Edward asked beside her.

She stopped and watched him with steady eyes then shook her head saying, "If I'm messing with your emotions I'm very well not aware of it." She said with a normal tone.

"That's funny, because it seems that you're doing this on purpose."

"You. I. Just leave me alone if you're going to talk to me like this Edward. What happened in the past doesn't matter now and it never will! Just get over yourself." She said as she started to run past him.

She felt his arm reach out and stop her before she could make it very far. She tried to get free of his grip, but he was still stronger than her.

"Edward! Let go of me!" She yelled at him pulling forward, but only causing them both to fall forward with Edward landing on top of her.

"Tell me you care nothing for me." He said in a low growl not moving from his position.

"Why do you care about what I feel?" Alaina asked him staring straight into his eyes.

"I can't read you. I can't read Bella. I can't even read myself right now." He said turning his head to the side.

"You…But you read my mind in the Jeep earlier."

"No. I only noticed the weird look you gave when she winked at you. Ever since you've returned to our family I haven't heard a single thought. What did you do? Did you suddenly get some sort of force shield power aside from the fact you can see memories?" He asked looking at her.

"No, I've not developed any random powers." She said glaring at him slightly.

Once more she tried to get out from under him, but he held her there with his grip. She hated that he was stronger than her. It annoyed her to no end to think that she was weaker than most vampires, especially Edward. She blinked when she saw him leaning his head down quickly to her and placed his lips on hers. She could feel the aggression behind him as he lingered there with her. She stopped all coherent thoughts and kissed him back. He broke away and then kissed her briefly twice more before he started to move his mouth to her neck. She could feel his breath there as she opened her eyes and quickly jumped from under him to a nearby tree.

"Hey you guys! It's getting late. Haven't you two stopped racing long enough to hunt yet?"

Alaina looked down at Emmett and smiled slightly. Then began to chase the scent of a nearby mountain lion, pulling the leaves from her long silvery hair on the way. She spotted the large cat about 5 miles from where she left Edward and quickly crashed into it, breaking the neck with ease.

"One thing I'm thankful of is to be faster and more graceful than most vampires." She said with a small laugh as she started to feed on the lion.

On her way back to the jeep she found the other three guys standing around laughing. She shook her head and looked to Edward who gave her a look of 'if you say anything I'll kill you' and then agreed with the others when Emmett spoke of going back to the jeep. The other three guys joined her at the pace she was running and they all made it back to the jeep by eight thirty.

"I told you not to be late." Carlisle said with a disagreeing tone.

"Alaina and Edward were racing. Then they started making out in the woods. So they were a little late on hunting." Emmett said laughing.

Alaina could see the eyes of all three men were on her and Edward as she looked to the ground. Edward started to climb into the jeep, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a low tone. "Do you not think before you act?"

"I was only joking. Surely you could have seen that Edward, but apparently we stumbled upon some truth." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Can we just go home? Now?" Alaina said in a frustrated tone, but she felt calmness flooding over her. As if she had no control over how she was feeling right now. "Jasper." She said looking at him.

"What?" He asked shrugging and climbed into the jeep.

Everyone else did the same and Carlisle started the car, driving them all home. The ride back had no conversations, no exchanges of looks, just everyone staring in their own directions. When they arrived home Alaina climbed out of the jeep and dug her cell phone from her pocket. She looked down with a bit of a sad expression but went up to her room all the same.

She received a text message from a strange number and pressed the button to read the message.

I know you're going shopping with Alice and Bella tomorrow. If you mention this to either of them, you will leave this place. It read from Edward.

She first wondered how he had gotten her number, but decided he got that from Alice. She then shook her head thinking that there was no real reason she would have the idea to tell Bella what had happened twice now. For the rest of the night she stayed in her room, listening to music that made her feel at least a little better.

~*~*~*~

Nedia stared out her bedroom window, thinking back to the night at the beach and felt her face grow hot. She had never seen a naked man before or boy in this case. Then her mind trailed to what happened before that. Jacob was a werewolf! Her life seemed so full of secrets. She sighed. Nedia had no problem keeping the secrets; she just wishes she didn't have such heavy burdens on her. She needed some time alone to think. Nedia turned around, headed downstairs, and made her way into the woods.

Walking helped her think, but she didn't know the area around her so she wound up walking around aimlessly.. She missed Alaina. They were always together. Alaina just seemed to know what to say when she was sad. Nedia stopped and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Nedia squeaked as she heard a voice behind her. She spun around to see Jacob watching her. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Wow your quiet."

Jacob smiled "Just one of the perks of being a werewolf."

"Right." Nedia started walking again and Jacob joined her.

They were quiet for a while then Jacob asked. "So what you doing out here?"

"Walking." Nedia replied with a wry smile on her face, as Jacob stared at her.

"Well duh, I mean why you are walking out here."

Nedia laughed before replying, "I think well when I walk."

Jacob nodded and they continued on walking in silence. It was a good ten minutes before Jacob spoke again. "So Nedia, why did you decide to come to forks?"

Nedia stayed quiet then answered, "To get away from painful memories."

Jacob looked at her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Nedia sighed. "Sure. Keeping it inside might end up bad. Well, it all started when Dad left. Mom was so in love with Dad. She did everything for him, devoted herself to him. So much even that she hardly paid attention to me. When he left mom became depressed. She didn't seem to want to go on without him. I did all I could for her, but nothing I did kept her from getting sick. She wouldn't eat, or drink hardly. I had to hire a nurse to come help me with her. When mom died I tried living alone, but everything around me reminded me of her and my childhood. I couldn't stay there any longer. I told Alaina how I felt and she told me about forks, so I decided to come here to live, to get away from it all."

Jacob stayed silent listening, looking at her sadly throughout the story. "It must have been hard for you."

Nedia looked up and smiled. "It wasn't so bad. I had Alaina there with me. If not for her I don't know if I could have gotten through it." Jacob tensed but smiled back.

The conversation seemed to pick up then. They talked about random things, her old school and friends. Jacob didn't seem to like the fact that Nedia spent so much time with Alaina rather than her friends at school. Jacob told her about his life growing up, and about the day he became a werewolf. They talked for what seemed the longest time and Nedia realized they must have walked a very long way, and it was getting dark. She stopped walking and looked up at the sky seeing the last rays of sunlight fading above the trees.

"It's getting late, we should head back." Jacob looked up at the sky with her then nodded. "It will take a while walking back. We've walked a long way." Nedia sighed looking crest fallen. Jacob looked at her then smiled. She looked up at him curiously. "Why you so happy for? It'll be late before we get back."

"Not if I carry you back."

She looked at him then suddenly realized what he was talking about. Jacob ran behind a tree, and only seconds later she heard the loud ripping noise and a giant wolf came running out. He walked up to her and lay down on his stomach. Nedia looked at him attentively. She could see amusement sparkle in his big black eye. She puffed up and grabbing a handful of fur in her hand she hauled you onto his back. The moment she was settled in Jacob rose up and took off at a trot. Nedia grabbed onto his fur and braced her legs against his sides. Slowly Jacob gained momentum till he was going full speed. She ended up flattened against him clutching to him so she wouldn't fall off. It wasn't very long till the trees ended and they were standing in the backyard of the house she was staying at. Nedia slid off him and waited as he ran back into the woods. When he came back out he was in human form again. He ran up to her smiling and walked her to the front door. She turned to look at him smiling.

"That was awesome Jacob, you're quite the runner."

Jacob grinned looking quite pleased. Suddenly his smile disappeared and was replaced with a blush.

"Hey, um, about yesterday at the beach...." Nedia felt her face grow hot as he brought up what happened. She stopped him short.

"Its fine Jacob, I'm not mad. It was an accident." Jacob smiled and looked at the ground. She smiled wider and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for walking with me and listening Jacob, it helped." Jacob hugged back slowly. They stayed that way for a while till Nedia broke the hug.

"Well, um, I'd better go inside now. I'll see you around ok?" She turned and put her hand on the door knob and was about to turn the handle when she felt Jacob grab her elbow. She turned to look at him and saw he had a deep blush on his face.

"Um, Nedia, I just wanted to tell you that...I think you're an amazing girl and I um...."

"Yes, Jake?"

"I....I really like you." Things grew quiet. Nedia didn't know what to say. Jacob looked at her waiting for a reply.

Her heart was pounding, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed like they were going to explode from her stomach. She never felt this way before. Did she feel the same way? What else could these feelings mean?

Nedia blushed deeply before replying. "I-I like you to."

Jacob grinned widely then scooped Nedia up in a huge hug and spun around in circles. Nedia laughed then hollered "Jake. Jake I can't breathe." Jacob stopped and set her down laughing. He seemed so happy.

"Well, um I'm going to let you get something to eat. Sleep well." He turned to leave then stopped, turned back around kissing Nedia on the forehead then ran off. Nedia stood there blushing before she opened the door and walked into the kitchen feeling happier then she had in a while.

*~*~*

((Tell us what you think so far! This chapter wasn't the best edited one because I was in a rush, but we really really love the feedback and give us any ideas or tips or editing and all your feedback and we love you guys and keep leaving the comments and we'll keep writting! Working on chapter four right now so be patient!)


End file.
